Kiss Me First
by TwelveOhSeven
Summary: Brenna is staying at the Burrow for the summer and is extremely excited for two reasons: One; it's the burrow, hello? And two; she'll be able to see that one irritating ginger twin. George x Brenna one shot


**[So, this is a George Weasley one-shot for my sister Brenna. It just so happens that I am a hardcore shipper of Grenna, George x Brenna, so this was super fun to write! I wrote this trying to capture her personality, so a lot of the comments she makes in this is something she'd say in real life. **

**It's staged in the summer between Order of the Phoenix and Half-blood Prince. Brenna's family lives in a muggle community, but is staying at the Burrow for the summer because her family is traveling to the states to see distant relatives, and since Brenna is very meager when it comes to spending time with family, Mrs. Weasley allowed her to stay with them instead. **

**Hope you enjoy it Brennie, love you.. sorry it took so long to write, but you know how I am, so.. yeah! :D -Merli] **

* * *

I heard a chorus of girly shreaks and squeals as I walked into the Weasley's warm Burrow. It had been a year since I'd been here last, and even then I couldn't enjoy it as much as I'd wanted to. But now? Now it was different. I had a whole summer before school started to enjoy it and I couldn't wait to start.

I set my plain black suitcase down.

"Oh, Brenna, darling! You've grown so much!" Mrs. Weasley cooed as she swarmed me into a gigantic motherly hug. _The ongoing advancement of time tends to do that to a person, _I thought, but I grinned anyway. I really was happy to see her. "Thank you so much for letting me stay, Mrs. Weasley." I murmered politely.

"Anytime, dear, anytime!" She smiled, and she let go of me.

Ginny walked up to me. We weren't as close as Hermoine and I were, but that didn't mean we weren't friends.

"Hey, you." I smiled and hugged her.

"Hi! You'll be sharing my room with me and Hermoine," she said, and I nodded. She then grabbed her broom and walked outside to the backyard.

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, and I saw him grudgingly get up off the sofa and walk over to my suitcase.

"I know, I know, take Brenna's stuff to her room. No need to tell me." He mumbled.

I laughed, "How you doin', Ronnykinz?" I ruffled his hair and he squirmed underneath my touch, which made me laugh even more.

"Shut up, you." He said as he attempt to fix his hair.

I watched him stagger up the stairs with my suitcase, and I hoped he wouldn't drop it. The latch was ancient, it'd been my dad's and I knew it could unlock at any moment. _I shouldn't have put my tampons on the very top! _I thought, and grimaced.

Mrs. Weasley turned to me, "So, are you hungry? Thirsty? There's some toast and jam on the table, and I'm making tea right now-"

I shook my head, "Mrs. Weasley, you work way too hard. I'm fine, really!" I usually was grateful for her hospitality, but honestly, it was enough that she's letting me stay in her home, now she wants to feed me, too? I reckon she'd be bathing me if I'd let her.

She smiled, "Well, alright. Come on, Hermoine's been anxious to see you!"  
I followed her into the kitchen, where a rather familiar looking bushy haired brunette sat wide-eyed at the table.

"Brenna!" She squealed and got out of her seat to hug me. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too!" I squealed back. I was never usually this girly, but I'd missed my best friend so much, it was hard to contain my excitement.

"Come on, let's go up to Ginny's room, we need to catch up!"

Same old enthusiastic Hermoine. She never changed a bit.

We climbed the wooden stairs and reached the door of Ginny's room when there was a loud bang.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I heard.

Ron.

I groaned, and I could tell he'd just dropped my suitcase. Hermoine busted through the door and I quickly followed, mortified at the sight in front of me.

My clothes were covering the floor... which included my underwear. And bras. And tampons. Oh God, _why? _

I looked up at Ron, who had a grim look on his face. He kept trying not to look at the tampons.

I curled my fists so hard my fingernails were digging into the skin. Leave it to me to jinx everything.

"Ronald Weasley..." I started, and he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"You're lucky I like your mum, I wouldn't want to kill you and make her grieve."

He whimpered again, nodded, then ran past Hermoine and out the door. I sighed.

"Great."

"Here, I'll help." Hermoine said, and she bent down to pick up a t-shirt.

"Thanks, Hermes."

I glanced at the tampons and undergarments, "Uhm, you get the clothes and I'll get... everything else," I said, gesturing towards the unmentionables.

* * *

Hermoine and I ended up picking my things up for about fifteen minutes. I began to wonder why I had packed so much, but it made sense, since I'd be staying for a whole summer.

At first, I was putting everything back in the suitcase, but Hermoine stopped me and told me it'd be smarter if we just went ahead and put everything away.

Sometimes I just do without thinking.

There wasn't much space, so Hermoine and I would have to sleep on the floor. I didn't mind. A few posters were up on the walls, one of the Weird Sisters. They were a good band, but I prefered my muggle music.

Ginny's room was small, but the view of the orchard made up for it. I sat down on the window seat and looked out. Fred, George and Ginny were on their brooms playing a small game of Quidditch.

I got comfortable and started watching George. Fred passed the Quaffle to him, and he threw it in the goal on the opposite side.

I couldn't hear him, but I knew he would have been yelling and mocking Ginny.

Still staring at him, I looked at his arms. They were bare, and they showed off his muscles.

Wow.

"What are you looking at?"

I jumped and turned around, "Oh God, Hermione. Don't scare me like that." I gasped, and she giggled and sat down next to me. I turned back around to continue watching George, but thought it best not to while Hermoine was so close. She might start asking questions.

Yeah, Hermoine's my best friend and all... but things like this were private.

"You were staring at one of them, weren't you?" She questioned. She noticed. Oh boy, here comes the interrogation.

Lying to someone as smart as Hermoine is not a good move.

But, like I said, I never think properly.

I snorted, "Why would I do that?"

She smirked, "Because you like them."

I decided to use a bit of sarcasm, maybe that'll make her drop it. "Yep, you got me. I like Ginny. I'm a lesbian. Wow, I can't lie to you, Hermes."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious! You have a crush on one of the twins!"

"I do not! I can't believe you would assume that!"

"And I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!"

I sighed. She wouldn't drop it until I told her.

"Alright, alright, I like one of the twins. Are you happy now?" I rolled my eyes.

She squealed, clearly happy to have a girly talk for once. "Ooh! Who is it? Fred?"

I laughed, "No way!

"So it's George!"

"No, it's their triplet, Alfred." More sarcasm. It wasn't a rare thing for me.

She snorted and playfully punched me in the arm. "You have to do something!"

"Like what, confess my love to him and have him carry me off into the sunset?"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

She grinned, "You just said you loved him."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, and don't bother trying to lie again, because, quite frankly Bre, you're awful at it."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Did I love George? I had said 'love', but I was just exaggerating. I  
I shook my head. "Whatever."

Hermoine grinned, "You should tell him."

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. There was no way I was going to tell George I liked him. No. Just no.

"You could drop hints?" She suggested.

If it's not obvious by now that Hermoine and I don't have a lot of these girly, frilly talks about crushes... well, you surely aren't perseptive.

I shrugged and started playing with my fingers. "I don't know." And it's true, I didn't. At first, I didn't even see the point in ever telling George. I mean, he's basically seventeen. I'm just some awkward fifteen year old that plays around with his little brother. Nothing special.

She shifted in her seat and grabbed one of Ginny's pillows to hold onto.

"I remember reading this one muggle teen magazine," She started, "and it had a list of tips of ways to attract a guy."

I laughed. Did she really think I'm going to want guy advice from some Teen-Bop-Tiger-Lion-Beat-Pop... _whatever... _magazine? As if.

She could tell I didn't like where this was headed, and quickly went on before I changed my mind. "One tip was to 'Just be yourself'."

I frowned, "But I'm already myself around him. That's one of the many reasons why I like him."

She went on, "Well, exaggerate a bit! Make yourself more appealing!"

"You mean lie? Because, the last I heard, I was 'awful at it'?"

She scoffed, obviously not liking the fact I used her own sentence against her.

Then the door opened and Ron poked his head in, avoiding my eyes. "Erhm, Mum wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready."

Hermoine glanced at me, and then at Ron. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute."  
He nodded and shut the door.

"I'm guessing he's still ashamed about the suitcase thing," She inquired.

I snorted, "More like tampon thing."

Hermoine let out a loud laugh, and shook her head, "Come on, let's go. And remember, just be yourself.. and don't feel worried. I'm sure everything will go fine."

* * *

If you've never had dinner with the Weasley's, then I just want to say that you sure are missing out.

Mrs. Weasley acting more like a maid than a mother, Mr. Weasley yammering on about the Ministry, Fred and George constantly joking around... just a regular, typical Weasley meal.

Hermoine sat on my right and Ginny on my left, with Ron sitting directly in front of Hermoine. I felt bad for Ron right now, since Harry couldn't be here and he was surrounded by us girls.

It was a good dinner though, and it sure beats sitting across from my aunt at her table, with her loud chihuahua barking and begging for food at our ankles.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley told us to go outside to pick some apples from their tree to make some apple pie for dessert. Ginny stayed inside and helped her mother clean up.

I never really got the chance to thank everyone else for letting me stay here. Even though it wasn't their choice, they still didn't object to me coming.

"Hey, you guys?" I said, and they turned to look at me.

"Uhm, thanks for, you know, letting me stay this summer. It sure beats staying with my Aunt Marie," I pulled a face, "She kind of stinks."

Ron laughed, "Can't believe you're related to her." Hermoine whacked him upside the head.

"There's no need to insult Brenna's family, Ronald," She scrunched up her nose, "I swear, sometimes you can be so... so..."

"Inconsiderate?" George said.

"Rude?" Fred replied.

"Smelly?" I added. Fred snickered.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Ron said annoyed.

I picked two more apples and placed them in the basket.

"Anyways, back to what you were saying, Bre," George started, "There's no need to thank us."

He pulled me close under his arm and wrapped me into a hug. He smelled like soap. Tingles.

"Yeah," Fred butted in, "You're practically family."  
I sniffled and wiped away a fake tear, "Jeez, you guys," I placed a hand over my heart, "I'm honored." George laughed and playfully nudged me in the shoulder, making me all tingly. Again. Damn him. "Easy on the sarcasm, Bre." He snorted.

"But seriously, Brennie, you're like a little sister to us." Fred said. I scoured his face to find any sign of teasing and found none. This time, I really was honored. Any sentence that came out of a Weasley twin's mouth that also involved the word 'serious' in it, had to be genuine.

I hope.

"Except for George, he feels differently." Ron snickered, and I felt my heart rate pick up. Was he for real?  
_Don't jump to conclusions,_ I thought. _It's easier for you. You don't want to get disappointed, do you? _I asked myself, and I nearly almost shook my head and answered my own question, but didn't. That would have been embarrassing.

I looked at George, and saw a hint of pink forming around his neck, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a childish glint in his eyes.

"He's right, Bre, you're not like a little sister to me."

Am I dead?

"You're like a little brother."

Nope, I'm alive.

"You evil little git!" I half yelled, half giggled. I picked up an apple out of the whicker basket in front of me and chucked it as his head, but instead he caught it and took a giant bite. Jerk.

I felt Hermoine nudge me and I turned to my left to look at her. She had a disapproving look on her face and I could tell she didn't like the way I handled the situation.

"Remember what I told you," she murmured.

"Yes, _mum._" I retorted, and she squinted her eyes for a second.

"One more word out of you, missy, and it'll be no dessert for a week." She giggled, and picked up the basket full of apples.

"Well, I'm going to go bring these back inside." She said.

"Yeah, we should probably go back in-" George started.

"Wouldn't want the vampires to come get us, would we?" Fred finished.

I laughed. "You guys go on in, I'm gonna stay out here for a little while longer."

"You sure?" Hermoine asked, and I nodded.

"Okay then." Fred said.

"Don't get turned into a vampire." George snickered, and they all went back inside.

I mainly wanted to be alone just so I could clear my head. Think things through. After Hermoine had pointed out that I said I was in love with George, I couldn't stop thinking about it. There was a part of me who screamed, "YOU FOOL! YOU LOVE HIM! GET MARRIED ALREADY!"

Then there was another part who whispered, "Don't. Don't even bother. He doesn't even like you that way. Stupid girl."

I climbed up the branches on the tree till I was somewhat high up. I was able to see the top of the Burrow. I looked up. The sun was setting, and it made the entire sky a pink-orange. Lovely.

I pulled open my jacket pocket and got out my journal. Reaching for the pen I had kept in my boot, I opened up to the next clean page, but before I could write anything, there was a noise, and the tree started shaking.

"Boo!"

I yelped and nearly fell off my branch. My journal went flying out of my hands.

There was George on his bloody broomstick, flying around so bloody close to me, holding my bloody journal.

Wait.

"GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" I screeched, holding onto my branch for dear life.

He laughed loudly, and waved it around.

"No." He crossed his arms. I wanted to lunge for him, but that was basically a suicide mission.

I groaned. "George! PLEASE, for the love of Merlin, give me back my journal!"

He sighed, very dramatically I might add, and said, "Fine, on one condition though."

I waved my arms around like a mad man. "What! What's the condition?"

"Kiss me first."

Does he really think I can just lean over four or five feet and kiss him. I'm on a stupid tree branch, for Merlin's sake, I don't want to die!

Wait, back up.

Did he just say...

...What I think he said?

"And how do you expect me to do that! You're five feet away from me, I'd rather not plummet to my death!"

He chuckled and zoomed in closer to my branch. His face was so close. His breath was warm, and it tickled my lips.

He didn't do anything at first. He just sat there on his broom, my journal in hand.  
Then I took a risk.

I leaned closer, and did it.

I'm not exactly sure how, but I did it.

I kissed him. I kissed the irritating and insane ginger Weasley twin.

And I loved it.

* * *

**[So yes! This is my first ever one-shot, I hope you like it Brennie... and, also, I just wanna say that I have no idea whether the Weasley's have an apple tree or not, but it just seemed to fit with the scene, so.. yeah, deal with it xD] **


End file.
